narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sensor Type
A is a shinobi that is capable of detecting others, typically by sensing their chakra. Overview Anyone can feel the presence of chakra when it is especially powerful or released in large enough quantities.Naruto chapter 28, pages 1-5''Naruto'' chapter 233, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 616, page 14 However, only sensor type shinobi have the ability to sense chakra at their own discretion,Sha no Sho, page 230 allowing them to detect it in non-combat situations,Naruto chapter 347, page 17 as well as tell individuals apart by their unique chakra signatures.Naruto chapter 350, pages 8-10 Skilled sensor types can sense any chakra within a radius of several dozen kilometres, as well as hone in on a specific chakra signature to perceive its movements in greater detail. It is also possible for them to tell if a person is lying by detecting any fluctuations in their chakra,Naruto chapter 457, page 6 sense when other nearby sensor types are using their abilities,Naruto chapter 464, pages 11-12 and determine whether they or other individuals are under the effects of genjutsu.Naruto chapter 477, page 4 Nagato was able to determine the exact location of the person controlling him through their chakra, despite said person erecting a barrier around themselves.Naruto chapter 577, page 16''Naruto'' chapter 580, page 7 Members of the Yamanaka clan can use a technique to transmit their sensory perception to others.Naruto chapter 633, page 9 Even for sensor types, detecting chakra is not an automatic process; in order to sense chakra, the shinobi must actively be kneading chakra.Naruto chapter 625, page 12 They must also change their chakra to , making it possible for them to miss important events if they are preoccupied with an ongoing battle.Naruto chapter 664, page 8 Since concentration is required, it can be difficult to participate in battle while focusing on sensing.Naruto chapter 461, page 9 Picking out specific individuals from within especially large crowds can also prove challenging, requiring the aid of an experienced sensor type.Naruto chapter 525, pages 6-7 As chakra signatures are similar among relatives, sensor types can tell members of different species, populations, and bloodlines apart by the feel of their chakra. For example, Karin was able to tell the chakra signatures of dogs apart from those of humans,Naruto chapter 365, page 3 while Mū commented that Gaara and his father, Rasa, share similar chakra,Naruto chapter 525, page 3 and also noticed that chakra signatures from several different villages were gathered together in one place.Naruto chapter 547, page 2 Likewise, Tobirama Senju could tell that Orochimaru's body was almost entirely made up of his brother's cells,Naruto chapter 620, page 11 as well as discern that Karin was descended from the Uzumaki clan.Naruto chapter 627, page 13 Sensor types often search for chakra while forming the Ram hand seal and closing their eyes, though this is not always the case. Tobirama Senju and Minato Namikaze are able to detect the presence and number of nearby enemies by simply touching the ground with their fingers.Naruto chapter 239, pages 16-17''Naruto'' chapter 481, page 4 In Karin's case, she uses a technique called Mind's Eye of the Kagura to sense chakra; it is unknown if other sensor types use specific techniques, but in the anime, the general sensing ability is referred to as the Sensing Technique.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 The means by which one becomes a sensor type are also unclear. It is known that some shinobi are inherently better at sensing than others,Naruto chapter 623, page 11 and that some individuals appear to possess sensory abilities prior to receiving any shinobi training.Sha no Sho, pages 66-67 Obito Uchiha is an example of a shinobi who displays sensory abilities in adulthood,Naruto chapter 685, page 8 despite seemingly not having any as a child.Naruto chapter 242, page 13 There are a number of methods that can hinder a sensor type's ability to detect individuals. When transmitting chakra signals, the user can prevent their location from being discovered by constantly changing the frequency of their chakra.Naruto chapter 435, pages 11-12 Karin is able to hide her chakra to avoid being found by other sensor types, though this prevents her from using her own sensing abilities. Members of the Aburame clan can use their insects to create false chakra signals in order to confuse sensor types.Naruto chapter 517, page 4 Mū is able to render his chakra completely untraceable while invisible, earning him the title of Non-Person due to having neither detectable form nor chakra.Naruto chapter 525, page 1 Gengetsu Hōzuki and his summon use a wide-range genjutsu that prevents them from being sensed while it is in effect.Naruto chapter 557, page 4 Black Zetsu is also able to render itself undetectable through unknown means.Naruto chapter 526, page 2 Aside from those who can sense chakra, there are others who qualify as sensor types due to the nature of their abilities, such as members of the Hyūga clan with their Byakugan.Naruto chapter 355, page 4 Sensor types have different specialties depending on their village of origin, with Konohagakure shinobi often using ninken for tracking.Naruto chapter 365, page 11 There are also that can be used by those who lack sensory abilities of their own. Examples include Nagato's Rain Tiger at Will Technique and Gaara's Concealed Sand Picture Cat, which is a sensory technique. As stated by Jiraiya, no matter how skilled a sensor is, they still cannot sense attacks and need to physically see an attack in order to counter or dodge it.Naruto chapter 377 page 14 The only way to enhance one's sensory abilities enough to sense attacks is with Sage Mode. Trivia * The term "sensor type" first appears in Naruto chapter 335. Though the concept of sensing chakra is not fully explored until Karin's introduction in chapter 347, there are several earlier instances in which characters who are later revealed to be sensor types demonstrate the ability to sense chakra.Naruto chapter 55, page 12''Naruto'' chapter 56, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 334, pages 8-9 * Sages, who utilise natural energy, are also capable of sensing chakra: in fact, the word uses the same hiragana (せんじゅつ) as the Japanese art of , which may allude to a sage's ability to sense chakra while in Sage Mode. * Kurama and some of its jinchūriki have the ability to detect others by sensing their negative emotions, which is impossible for even the most skilled sensor types.Naruto chapter 505, pages 9-10 * The Greatsword Samehada is attracted to powerful chakra, which it can track downs via its "scent".Naruto chapter 468, page 17 When Samehada's wielder fuses with the blade, they also gain the ability to detect chakra.Naruto chapter 472, page 11 * Much like humans, animals are capable of sensing chakra when it is especially powerful or foul.Naruto chapter 364, page 7 * Chūkichi was praised for having the greatest sensing ability in Kirigakure.Jin no Sho, page 116 * In Naruto: Shippūden episode 226, an unnamed sensor type demonstrates the ability to detect things that would usually fall outside the realm of sensing, such as depth charges, underwater air currents, and a large subterranean hot spring beneath him. * In Naruto: Shippūden episode 396, Suiren demonstrates the ability to remotely view the exact position of a person's body using the Sensing Technique, rather than simply perceiving their chakra. See Also * References Category:Naruto Terms es:Ninja Sensor